Trente moyens de mourir : Firmin Richard
by Bergamasque
Summary: Toujours ce challenge LiveJournal... Trente moyens de mourir, un personnage, et vogue la galère. Cette fois-ci, c'est à Firmin Richard, l'un des directeurs de l'Opéra, d'en baver... pour votre plus grand plaisir, ou du moins, on l'espère ! Posté sur LiveJournal sous mon nom de plume, Callirhoe Aria.
1. Chapter 1

"Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. La mort, par exemple." (Bradley)

M. Firmin Richard s'était souvent demandé comment il allait mourir. Oh ! il n'avait pas vraiment peur : tant que l'idée de la mort demeure lointaine, les plus couards restent les plus braves. C'était une simple interrogation, un débat sans fin entre les mérites respectifs de l'attaque d'apoplexie (douleur minime, trépas rapide, propre et digne, mais un peu bourgeois), de la longue maladie (possiblement douloureuse, mais on a tout le temps de dire adieu à la vie) et de la mort héroïque (pas qu'il eût envie de jouer au héros, mais c'était une mort digne, quoique surannée !). Ensuite, M. Firmin Richard se souvenait que le choix ne lui revenait pas, haussait les épaules et passait à autre chose. Autant vivre, avant de mourir.

Durant une courte période de sa vie, M. Firmin Richard avait pu ajouter des options supplémentaires à son débat sur la meilleure manière de mourir. Par exemple, lorsqu'au dîner de gala qui devait célébrer le départ de MM. Debienne et Poligny, un étrange et décharné personnage avait annoncé de sang-froid le décès de Joseph Buquet, chef machiniste apprécié retrouvé pendu dans le troisième dessous, entre une ferme et un décor du Roi de Lahore, M. Firmin Richard avait médité sur l'intérêt de mourir ainsi, pour vite conclure que cette mort n'avait rien de grandiose, ni d'intéressant, ni quoi que ce soit, en dépit de son aspect spectaculaire. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Lorsque sa concierge s'était retrouvée écrasée sous le grand lustre, il avait conclu que cette mort, quoique spectaculaire, quoiqu'inattendue, quoique très rapide, avait l'inconvénient d'effrayer et (surtout) de faire bien des taches sur le magnifique velours des sièges de l'opéra. Et lorsqu'on avait retrouvé le corps de Philippe de Chagny sur la berge du lac, il avait trouvé que de toutes les morts au monde, celle-là était sans doute la plus répugnante. Quant au fantôme de l'Opéra, outre le fait qu'une errance perpétuelle après la mort n'avait absolument aucun intérêt, rappelons que M. Firmin Richard n'y avait jamais cru.

Lorsqu'il prit sa retraite, à l'âge de soixante-trois, après dix ans à administrer l'opéra, M. Firmin Richard renonça à l'idée d'une mort glorieuse : ce n'était plus de son âge. Envisager une mort originale lui plaisait de moins en moins : plus il vieillissait, plus il s'embourgeoisait, plus il considérait avec sympathie la perspective d'une mort tranquille, plus il redoutait cette même mort. N'oublions pas que plus la Faucheuse approche, moins les couards crânent (sans calembour). M. Firmin Richard pensait que l'âge lui amènerait sagesse et résignation : il s'aperçut du contraire, regretta la désinvolture narquoise de sa jeunesse. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde le rapprochant de la mort (comment aurait-elle pu l'en éloigner ?) voyait renforcée son appréhension. Vint le jour où M. Firmin Richard craignit tout à fait la mort.

Par une étrange coïncidence, ce fut aussi ce jour-là qu'il mourut.

M. Firmin Richard ne décéda ni d'une attaque d'apoplexie, ni d'une longue maladie. Il n'eut pas les honneurs d'une mort héroïque, pas plus que les scandales d'une mort originale. On ne le retrouva ni pendu, ni noyé, ni écrasé sous un lustre. La mort de M. Firmin Richard ne fut pas non plus le summum du ridicule : autant qu'un mort puisse le faire, il prit soin du décorum. Il ne mourut ni riche, ni ruiné ; ni reconnu, ni oublié. Ceux qui découvrirent son corps s'attendirent à le voir se redresser brutalement avec un petit sourire sur sa bouche édentée. Cela n'arriva pas : M. Firmin Richard avait gardé le goût de la plaisanterie, mais ne se livra pas à celle, éculée, de faire croire à sa propre mort. Il était tout à fait honnêtement décédé.

À vrai dire, nul ne sut jamais vraiment de quoi mourut M. Firmin Richard, et ce, pour une raison fort simple : nul n'assista à sa mort. La veille au soir, il avait reçu deux amis à dîner, M. Moncharmin et l'ex-inspecteur de police Mifroid. L'on s'était quitté sur une poignée de main cordiale et un cordial. Le lendemain, M. Jacques Richard et son épouse, Mme Anne Richard, respectivement fils et bru du musicien, venus très simplement saluer leur parent, le trouvèrent mort, assis dans le fauteuil du salon. M. Firmin Richard avait sur le genou un livre ouvert, un verre de vin sur le guéridon, un air impassible sur le visage. L'on appela, pour la forme (le corps était déjà froid), un médecin et un prêtre. Puis, l'on répandit la triste nouvelle.

Le 21 mars 1897, l'on enterrait M. Firmin Richard au cimetière du Père-Lachaise. N'étaient présents que la famille, quelques amis et quelques anciens membres du corps de l'Opéra. Armand Moncharmin lut l'oraison funèbre, la Giry (maintenant baronne) fit un bref éloge du disparu. Fait exceptionnel, Christine de Chagny, alors de passage à Paris, chanta un petit air de la composition du défunt. On mit le corps en terre, on alla prendre un verre à la santé du mort (aussi absurde cela puisse-t-il être), et ce fut tout.

M. Firmin Richard, musicien distingué, directeur de l'opéra, personnage haut en couleurs, bon vivant, avec tout son talent, tout son tempérament, tout son potentiel, n'avait, au fond, livré au monde qu'une mort d'une effarante banalité.

Un peu comme l'auteur de ce texte, en somme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et c'est reparti, avec le second thème de 30 morts : mort de rire ! **

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer. ;-)**

* * *

M. Firmin Richard, en dépit des dignes fonctions qu'il occupait, s'était toujours révélé d'un naturel facétieux, pour ne pas dire qu'il avait une prédilection profonde pour les quatre cent coups. Aussi fut-il enchanté d'entendre de la bouche de MM. Debienne et Poligny, anciens directeurs de l'Opéra, que celui-ci était hanté… mais pas par n'importe quel fantôme, non ! Celui-là avait l'heur de réclamer un salaire de ministre et une loge personnelle digne des plus grands. M. Firmin Richard n'en fit que des gorges chaudes pendant quelques semaines, attendant la fin de la blague, suspectant son collègue et complice Armand Moncharmin d'être derrière tout ça. La suite, nous la connaissons : la chute du lustre, les vingt mille francs, l'enlèvement et le retour de Christine Daaé, la disparition du comte de Chagny, le retour imprévu des vingt mille francs, la séquestration de Mme Giry, et tant d'autres choses ! Pour une blague, celle-ci était admirablement conçue. On y croirait presque, sans parler des témoignages de la mère Giry, de son petit rat de fille et de la Jammes !

Qu'un fantôme hante l'opéra, passons : quelle maison n'a pas ses morts et ses rumeurs, en ces temps troublés ? Que ce fantôme réclame une loge et un salaire, acceptons : les finances, de nos jours, semblent inclure le mort dans les contribuables. Qu'il envoie un lustre sur le public au milieu d'une représentation et fasse croasser une prima donna, ce n'est pas commun, mais admettons. Tout le monde a ses humeurs. Qu'il enlève une autre cantatrice, la fiancée du vicomte de Chagny… improbable : le comte de Chagny était nettement plus suspect que tout revenant, aussi revenu soit-il. Mais alors là ! Là ! C'était pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin.

On avait perdu la première cantatrice, la gloire de Paris, la Carlotta. On avait perdu sa glorieuse remplaçante, la Daaé. La Sorelli, l'une des plus grandes danseuses, avait disparu en même temps que le comte Philippe de Chagny. La faillite menaçait ! Et le fantôme de l'Opéra qui envoyait… une lettre… une de ses maudites lettres à l'écriture bâtonnante à l'encre rouge…

_Cher directeur,_

_Étant donné mon récent mariage, je vous prie de prendre bonne note du présent changement : désormais, mon salaire s'élèvera à 40 000 francs, afin de subvenir aux besoins de ma chère épouse. Bien entendu, la première loge n°5 restera à notre entière disposition, de même que la brave Mme Giry._

_J'ai l'honneur d'être, monsieur le Directeur, votre humble serviteur._

_F. de l'O._

C'était impayable ! Ainsi donc, le fantôme de l'Opéra s'était marié ! Il réclamait une augmentation pour son mariage ! Unis dans la mort jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Allons donc ! Firmin Richard ne croyait pas aux fantômes, il ne croyait pas non plus en la possibilité qu'un fantôme s'unisse à un autre fantôme (ils sont immatériels, bon sang ! ).

À vrai dire, il était effondré sur son bureau. Mort de rire. Au sens figuré.

La bonne blague !

* * *

Derrière la cloison boisée du bureau, Erik et Christine contemplaient l'hilarité du directeur avec un sourire de connivence.

Finalement, la vie avec le fantôme de l'Opéra n'était pas si déplaisante…


End file.
